Light valve liquid crystal display systems have been developed to provide for projection of video and data images. For the projection of color images these display systems have utilized passive or active matrix liquid crystal displays which use a color filter system to produce three distinct primary colors, which generates a single colored image that is projected with a lens onto a viewing screen.
Existing light valve projection systems use low resolution displays and are often housed in systems that are too bulky for portable applications. These light valve systems use liquid crystal displays in which transistors are fabricated in polycrystalline silicon that has been deposited on glass. Attempts to fabricate small area high resolution displays using circuits fabricated on glass have met with limited success. Existing liquid crystal displays with a 640.times.480 pixel geometry, for example, have required displays with active areas in excess of 500 mm.sup.2.
Existing systems also use light sources which have power and cooling requirements that limits the size and light output of the source that will fit within a desirably compact housing. These various constraints also tend to increase the cost and difficulty of manufacturing of portable projector systems.
A continuing need exists, therefore, for smaller more portable projection display systems which have high resolution and full color capabilities, and at the same time are readily and inexpensively manufactured.